tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Worlds of 2250
Main pages: Diplomacy | Military | Nation List The galaxy has just recovered from years under Russian rule, Resistances are spread all over, Once-great Nations are starting over and Russia remains a threat. The Game is set in 2250 in the galaxy, Earth holds many possibilities but there are also many more planets to colonize, it all depends on you. Staff *'Game Manager:' TheChancellor1 *'Game Co-Manager': Augustolord * Starring96 has been banned from editing this page or any pages associated with it. Rules *Your Turn must be realistic, anything unrealistic will be removed or changed without notice, *Turns will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays but you can post your turn any time in between. *If you are absent for 2 turns you will be removed. *You can settle on any planet but it takes years to go to certain planets so you will find it hard to retrieve your troops from planets. *'However, You need to have a Galactic Navy, Countries with galactic navies include; The USA, China, The EU, The GIFR (Russia), The UN, The Japanese Empire, The Empire of the Argentines, The South African Commonwealth, India and all countries not based on Earth.' * 1 ship/starship can house 100,000 troops. So 10 ships could house 1,000,000 troops etc. * 1 ship costs £1000, one soldier costs £10 and one starship costs £1,000,000. *Galactic Navies take 5 turns to build, *1 turn is the equivalent of 1 year, *You can colonize 50pixels of land each turn, *You can buy land off of other players. *Any country can be vassalized as long as they agree to the vassalization, *Certain events will be decided by me or an unbiased other e.g. Elections, Deaths of Faction leaders, Disasters. *'Battles = Army size * Quality, If your total is higher than the enemy's you win, otherwise you lose. Survivors = Maximum - Enemies score - your score (If you lose) Your score - Your enemy's score (If you win) but try to randomize it.' *Example of battle:Japan sends 100,000 troops to China, China sends 500,000 to defend, Japan's quality is 8 so it's score would be 800,000, China's quality is 5 so is would be 2,500,000 XD China beats Japan, to find out it's survivors it takes Japan's score away from it's, 2,500,000 - 800,000 = 1,700,000 survivors But make it more realistic like 1,298,134 survivors Game SuperCrocomire10 Nicolas-1979 SinderKinder Tonio321 Starios starring94 Lisastr67 TheChancellor1 FlamingNinjaMapping KitunethePro Theconqueror2015 Thelolistan Augustolord Oman94gamer CzarnoNaBialym Mart301 Bold names are the ones who had already taken their turn. 2250 CPU/Mod Events * The Explorer's Navy pursues the planet of Apex, after discovering that it may well hold life or at least the materials to hold life. * The Greek government agrees to a ceasefire with France at the expense of The Isle of Crete. Player Events People Republic of the East: The PRoE gets more soldiers, and also creates a big trade port. They ask Russia and India for cooperation for dividing the Turkish Resistance. They start attacking the Turkish Resistance, sending around 500 thousand soldiers to the battlefield, and recruits 1,000,000 more at home (costing £10,000,000). They seek cooperation with Argentina, Morocco and the African Union, and they also want a non-aggression pact with the EAU and the UN. In order for getting more control of the seas, they start creating 100 new battleships(costing £100,000). Economy = 73,890,000 Army = 7,500,000, Navy = 350, Star Navy = 50. The Elected Empire of the French: '''France invests £1,000,000 into the Explorer's navy and £1,000,000 into the Second trade fleet, £10,000 will be given to us for 10 years until the loan is paid off, then £1000 every year after and when Apex is discovered our flag will be the first to settle. The Greek government agrees to a ceasefire at the expense of The Isle of Crete. 1,000,000 troops are recruited(costing £10,000,000), 1 million troops are sent to Mars (at the border with Russia) and 1 million troops are sent the the colony on the moon and prepared for the attack on the Russian moon colony of New Russia. The Emperor warns China that allying with the Russians would ensure china's ultimate destruction! '''Economy = £38,010,000, Troops = 3,500,000, Navy = 80, Star navy = 75. Grand Imperial Federation of Russia: '''I accept the chinese offer of alliance, and i invite India and Argentina too. I offer a peace pact to UN, EUA and EU, i build 5 big ports along my coasts(50,000$), and i recruit 2,000,000 troops (20,000,000$), I sent 1,000,000 troops, 100 battleships and 10 starships to avoid french troops to go to the moon and 500,000 to mars and 10 battleships to mars and i solicite martian empire to help me on the fight in mars against invaders(my enemies), i built 10 more starships(10,000,000$), and 50 battleships(50,000$), and next turn whit the new troops i will attack turkic resistance, and the rest of troops and i put them at the defensive in alaska, caucasus and europe, and whit the support of my navy to avoid invasions,and i sent an expedition to Apex. '''Economy:18,800,000 Military:2,500,000 (2,000,000 under recluit) Navy:550 Star Navy:110 (110 battleship and 10 starship in space) The empire of Japan: funds a exploration fleet to go to Oasis in order to colonize it (1,000,000 2 turns) and recruits 2,000,000 soldiers (20,000,000) and sends them to the moon with 100 battle ships and 12 star ships. Builds 6 large trade ports(60,000) and sends a trade agreement to Frane,US and East asia and finnaly makes a move into russia by taking Sakhalin and Kurils with 600,000 troops and 70 battleships Economy: 29,000,000 Military: 4,000,000 (2,000,000 recruited) 500 batle ships and 50 starships '''India: '''i accept chinese and russian offer of alliance, i send 500,000 troops to chinese colonies in africa and arabia to protect them, and i sent 500,000 troops and 250 battleship whit the russian navy to the moon( both navies go togheter) and i recluit 3,000,000 troops(3,000,000$) and make 50 starship at cost of 500,000$ and i sent 300 starship and 500,000 troops to support china in a plan an attack japan and deffend russia, and i use 500,000 troops to attack turquis resistance and i leave 500,000 troops in the mainland, and i built 10 big ports(100,000$) and i offer argentina and martian empire to join in alliance, and i give 500,000$ to EU as a sing of friend ship. Economy:45,900,000 Military:2,500,000(3,000,000 more on going) Navy:750 Star Navy:50(50 comming) Category:The Worlds of 2250 Category:Map Games Category:Main Pages of Map Games